


B99 Incorrect quotes

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Im trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~Well It's essentially just b99 incorrect quotes. Most I came up with, some are lines from other shows. YAY ~
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	B99 Incorrect quotes

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my sad attempt at humor.

~+~+~+~

Holt: This is a difficult case but-

Jake: Ha, you said butt. 

Amy: Jake, that's obviously not what he meant. He was talking about the other but. 

Rosa: Title of your sex tape.

Jake: Ooo good one. 

Amy: Oh no, not again. 

Charles: Title of YOUR sex tape!

Jake: Oh very nice. 

Jake: Title of my se-

Holt: HOWEVER!

Holt: -coughs- I'm sure you can handle it detectives. 

~+~+~+~

Amy: Jake why are you pointing your middle finger at me?

Jake: I'm not.This is my ring finger. 

Jake: -gets down on one knee- Amy Santiago, will you marry me?

~+~+~+~

Jake(To Charles): I'm planning on doing something romantic for Amy.

Jake (To the phone): Hi, how much for a 100 long-stemmed red roses?

Jake: 

Charles:

Jake: Really?

Jake: Ok...how much for 3?

~+~+~+~

Holt: I enjoy shopping.

Jake: You do?

Holt: Yes. The practise of purchasing items essential for my survival fills me with a rush of joy at it's efficiency. 

Gina: You call THAT shopping?

Jake: 

Gina: 

Holt: 

Holt: Yes.

~+~+~+~

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad help.I swear I have such a big case of writers block I have like ten unfinshed stories.


End file.
